yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 002
"Welcome to Duel Academy", known as "Flame Wingman" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 13, 2004 and in the US on October 11, 2005. Summary The new first year students arrive at Duel Academy via helicopter. They are gathered in the auditorium and met Chancellor Sheppard. Sheppard congratulated their acceptance into Duel Academy and told them to settle into their assigned dorms. Both Jaden and Syrus are assigned to the Slifer Red dorm, while Nastion is placed in Ra Yellow. Jaden and Syrus arrive at their dorm, with Syrus thinking that the building looks rundown, while Jaden comments that it provides a great view of the ocean. They find the top bunk of the room already occupied by Chumley Huffington, who explains he was held back last year. He explains how the dorm system works: The Obelisk Blue dorm is reserved for "elite" students who do very well on their entrance exams and have inside connections, while the Ra Yellow dorm is the middle-ground, housing students with successful exams. Finally, the Slifer Red dorm is where new students are placed that the Academy feels have little potential. Afterward, Jaden and Syrus walked around the school a bit, and found the Duel arena where students can practice their dueling skills. Two Obelisk students told them to get lost because the arena was to be only used for the Obelisks, but then one recognized Jaden as the student who beat Dr. Crowler. He called for Chazz Princeton, the Obelisk Blue who watched Jaden Duel as well. Chazz bragged that Jaden wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a Duel, but Alexis Rhodes intervenes, commenting that they would be late for their welcoming dinners. He was late for the welcoming dinner. That night, each of the dorms had their own dinner. The Obelisks and Ras had a five-course meal, but the Slifer’s hardly had anything. They were introduced to the headmaster, Professor Banner and his cat Pharaoh, and then ate away. Jaden later receives a message from Chazz on his PDA, who tells Jaden to meet him the Duel arena for an Ante Duel. Jaden and Syrus snuck out to the arena, and he and Chazz got ready to Duel. Chazz is confident he'll win, as he was the top student at his prep school. The Duel is interrupted by Alexis, who warns them that security is en route, as having a Duel after-hours is against the rules. The Duel ends prematurely and everyone sneaks out. Jaden reveals he had just drawn "Monster Reborn", which would have him revive his "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" and attack Chazz's "Mefist the Infernal General" to win the Duel.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters may not be Special Summoned except via Fusion Summon, so "Monster Reborn" would not be able to Summon them. He is correct, as Chazz had only "Helpoemer" and "Pandemonium Watchbear" in his hand, neither of which would have changed the outcome. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Chazz's turn Chazz draws "Chthonian Polymer", while his hand contains "Mefist the Infernal General", "Call of the Haunted", "Pandemonium Watchbear", "Helpoemer" and "Reborn Zombie". Chazz Normal Summons "Reborn Zombie" (1000/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden's turn Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian", while his hand contains "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Clayman", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", "Polymerization" and "Winged Kuriboh". He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Chazz activates his face-down "Chthonian Polymer", Tributing "Reborn Zombie" to take control of "Flame Wingman". Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Chazz's turn Chazz Normal Summons"Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Clayman" with the former's effect activating, inflicting damage to Jaden equal to his destroyed monster's ATK. (Jaden 4000 → 3200). "Chthonian Soldier" attacks directly (Jaden 3200 → 2000). Chazz Sets a card. Jaden's turn Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Chthonian Soldier", with the effect of the latter inflicting the same amount of damage to Jaden (Chazz 4000 → 3600, Jaden 2000 → 1600). Jaden Sets a card. Chazz's turn Chazz attacks "Sparkman" with "Flame Wingman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Gate", causing the monsters to swap what side of the field they are on before the attack hits (Chazz 3600 → 3100). The effect of "Flame Wingman" activates, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Chazz 3100 → 1500). Chazz activates "Chthonian Blast", destroying "Flame Wingman" and inflicting damage to Jaden equal to half its ATK (Jaden 1600 → 550).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Chthonian Blast" is a Trap Card and inflicts the damage to both players. Chazz activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He Tributes "Chthonian Soldier" to Normal Summon "Mefist the Infernal General" (1800/1700) in Attack Position. Jaden's turn Before Jaden can make a move, the Duel ends with no result via external influences. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes References